Nothing Stays Buried
by wereleopard
Summary: Gerard Argent released a pollutant into the atmosphere. Decades later Stiles is kidnapped and wakes up in a strange compound. He finds out some interesting facts while there. What happens when he escapes with some unexpected company and has Beacon Hills somehow changed in such a short time?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nothing Stays Buried

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf, The Maze Runner

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Slash,

Warning: AU.

Summary: Gerard Argent released a pollutant into the atmosphere. Decades later Stiles is kidnapped and wakes up in a strange compound. He finds out some interesting facts while there. What happens when he manages to escape with some unexpected company and has Beacon Hills somehow changed in such a short time?

A/N This is loosely based on The Maze Runner as it is set in the Teen Wolf world.

XXXXX

"Nothing stays buried Mr Argent." Senator Winslow stated.

"You can't blame this all on me, you all agreed," Gerard argued.

"Yes, we did and now looking back it seems to be a well-orchestrated plan."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, let me remind you then. A group of senators and their families were away. They're attacked by something supernatural, but they all managed to survive. Which is when you appear and explain how it could be a number of creatures and how there are dangerous and deadly beasts. You came when they were all still terrified."

"I'd heard about the attack, it is my business after all. I wanted to make sure that they all understood. I was there to help."

"Yourself maybe, I've seen the absolute hatred you have for anything supernatural, unless it serves your purpose, that is. This does lead us perfectly to your solution. I'm still not quite sure if it was created by magic or if it was natural. You released a chemical, a powder, it was supposed to neutralise anything that was supernatural because their body chemistry was different, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, it didn't work very well did it?"

"We don't know that."

"We don't..." The senator pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Have any more of them died because of this chemical?"

"Well, I'm not sure the exact numbers as I don't have them in front of me."

"Will you please stop; you are not the President or someone who works for him. It's clear that the answer is no, since your family is still in the business, the last time I checked, well it isn't yours, you married into the family."

Gerard stared at him coldly. "If you know all the answers, why are you asking me?"

"I was making sure the facts are right. These 'tests' you've been doing since it started to attack 'normal' people, which was from the very beginning, are you getting anywhere with them?"

"The results have been promising, we need more subjects."

"Very well, it's been approved, for now. If we don't get definite answers soon, let's just say you'll be thrown to the wolves." The senator smiled and walked out.

There was a gentle tap at the door not long after, it was pushed open, and Victoria walked in.

"Is everything okay?"

"You were lucky being female and being married into this family. I changed my name, did everything they wanted, it was never enough. I had to do something spectacular to prove myself, and I found out, there's always, someone who wants to ruin it for you."

Victoria was confused she had no idea what he was talking about. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Gerard snapped, he should be the one in charge. If not him his beloved Kate. She was the only one who knew everything, almost everything.

"Well if you change your mind–."

"I will tell you, now leave me I have things to do."

She nodded, left the room and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't his fault things hadn't gone to plan. The witch he'd slept with had found out he was using her before she did the spell. Gerard didn't find this out until afterwards when Melandra gloated as the particles seemed to vanish in the air. Not long after humans and supernatural both died from the same 'virus' back, then it had only been a couple. The outbreaks had been happening more often and more deadly over the decades. It was why he brought his daughter in on it when he felt she was old enough. It was time to call her up, and the other's to get some more specimens. He knew what senators to talk to; the ones that valued their lives so much that dead people no matter their age were needed for the greater good, they would agree so it would protect their own asses.

XXXXX

Stiles smiled at Scott, who as per usual didn't notice anything but Allison.

"Hi, Stiles." Allison nodded towards him, but she sent concerned looks at her classmates. There were a few who were pale, sneezing and coughing. Some had already been admitted to the hospital.

Stiles knew precisely how she felt. "I hope they're going to be okay too. It's not just this school or even Beacon Hills."

"I watched the news with my dad. No one knows how people catch it."

"Catch what?" Scott replied after hearing his girlfriend talk.

"Scott, I know you're in the middle of an epic romance, but take a look around. Haven't you noticed your mom working a lot of extra hours?"

"I didn't notice I was with Allison." As if that explained everything and for him it did.

"We'd better get to class," Stiles added; he wasn't in the mood to hear the beautiful attributes of Allison. It was going to be a long day, and his bud wanted him to do something later. They might have their problems, but Scott was his best friend, his brother. He would do whatever he could to help.

XXXXX

Stiles blinked open his eyes and looked around. He was lying on damp, cold concrete. His face hurt after being attacked what the hell did these people want from him? He was the nobody; the only person that cared about him was his dad. As he glanced towards the back of this basement, he could see Erica and Boyd. They hadn't been at school, and he thought they'd just been sick. Scott, of course, knew nothing.

"Hold on, I'll get you both out." Stiles stood and stumbled to the back of the room. He turned off the source of the electricity. He looked around but couldn't find any keys to get the cuffs off.

It didn't take long for some of the strength to come back to the two werewolves and they managed to get themselves free and pull off the gags.

"What are you doing here stiles?" Erica whispered in horror.

"I was waiting for Scott, he told me... damn it."

"What?" Boyd wanted to know what had just been figured out.

"Scott was running late and told me that Mr Argent wanted to talk to him. He asked if

I could wait and let him know Scott would be there. I'm guessing it was something to do with Allison otherwise this message could've gone through her."

"So why are you here?" Erica tilted her head to the side and a confused look on her face.

"No one turned up, and it was 10 minutes after Scott should've been there. I called them, and I got 'I'm busy I can't now Stiles', and he hung up. The next thing I know two guys turn up and use me as a punching bag. So either Scott was of part of this and set me up, or they wanted Scott, and as usual, my so-called best friend forgot about me because his life is all about Allison."

"What do you think is the truth?" Boyd asked.

"I'm hoping the second, it sucks to be forgotten, but I'd prefer that then being betrayed."

Just then they heard a noise from above.

"They're back." She whispered.

"Go!" Stiles ordered.

"No." She argued.

"Look you can escape and get help. It's obviously the Argents, They won't hurt me I'm human. You'll have a better chance without me, go to Derek."

"Derek?" Boyd queried.

"Yes, now get going." No matter what Derek felt towards him, he knew that particular werewolf would come and rescue him. What kind of world did he live in now where he would trust Derek Hale to save him and not his best friend? Once he was free, some things needed to change. He gave them a smile and then watched Erica and Boyd run up the stairs.

XXXXX

Gerard growled as he watched the two teenagers run away into the woods. Whatever lackey didn't use the proper security precautions was going to pay.

"Get them, Kate."

"I get to hunt them? This is going to be fun."

"I want them alive." He warned and watched her pout before she turned and stormed off.

They were two of his test. It was the immune system that had been the problem. He'd designed the compounds with mazes around them so those test subjects could be housed. Supernatural creatures with excellent immune systems were taken and tested on. An electronic device had been injected so that their systems so they could be monitored. Over time different Illnesses were added to the food to see if anything happened: After a certain amount of time the 'SPN' virus, as it was called, would be sent up. After they were knocked out by sleeping darts from drone's scientists would go in and take their blood and leave. They were lowered by helicopter and picked up the same way; there couldn't be an accessible entrance or exit. These places had been there for so long no one even thought much about them. The general public believed it was for testing crops, and the fake videos helped with that. These places, there was more than one, were surrounded not just by the most advanced technology, but by magic. There were spells to keep people away, to make people feel ill when they came near, and that was only two. There were many more and were only able to be cast by the strongest of magic users.

What was he going to do with the sheriff's kid? Gerard grabbed a folder and opened it when he saw the results, he smiled.

XXXXX

"You'd better let me go," Stiles warned.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you go. You have what I need, which was lucky since you helped the others escape."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's amazing how healthy you are with everything you've been through. You have an excellent immune system." Gerard laughed.

XXXXX

Kate stood and watched as some unknown werewolves took the ones she was after. Her father was not going to be happy with this.

XXXXX

Stiles opened his eyes, they widened as soon as he became aware that he was in a cage.

"Hey, let me out." He yelled as loudly as he could.

Just then the cage started to shake and began to move, it became faster and faster as it moved upwards. Nothing around him but metal walls and all he could see was the ceiling getting closer, and they weren't slowing down. Stiles huddled on the floor not wanting to watch. That was when he heard some kind of mechanics, but before he could figure out what was going on, he was blinded by a bright light.

"Everything is okay, you're fine." A male voice whispered as if trying to calm a spooked animal.

Stiles blinked a few times, and the world slowly came into view. His eyes still hurt, but he was becoming accustomed to the daylight. "'Where am l?"

"You're in the Glades, and I'm Alby."

"I'm..." He looked around confused.

'It's okay, it happens to all of us. You'll remember in a few days."

Stiles looked around and gasped he could hardly breathe. "I have to get out of here,' with that he scrambled out of the now open cage and started to run.

"You can't go that way, there's a monster that way." A boy shouted.

'Don't scare him too much Gally."

"Well, at least he can't say I didn't warn him now can he Newt."

"We can't risk anyone, we'll wait here." Alby sighed he hoped the newcomer would come straight back. No one went in that direction.

XXXXX

Stiles collapsed against a tree and slid to the ground. He desperately tried to catch his breath, and then he held it as a black wolf approached him. Its head rose as it seemed to sniff the air. As unbelievable as it sounded it shifted into a beautiful dark-haired woman, who just happened to be naked. He looked away quickly.

"Why do you smell like my son?"

"I don't know who your son is; I don't even know who I am."

"My son's name as Derek Hale, I'm Talia Hale."

Something in his mind clicked as he stared into her face. The world began to move, and it wasn't long before darkness engulfed him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to Nacole for all her help, it's always very much appreciated.

XXXXX

Stiles felt his head bang against the door behind him. He could feel the heat from the man in from of him.

The tortured handsome man's hands were handcuffed above his head to a metal fencing behind him. The world blurs and the next thing he knows he is outside but with someone else, a person he feels he should know. Stiles then heard a voice telling the two of them that it was private property. It was the same man as before. There are flashes of electric blue eyes and then red ones accompanied by a roar. The handsome face changed into a monster, but he still felt safe.

"Derek," Stiles yelled as he sat up.

Stiles opened his eyes, wincing as he brought a hand up to the back of his head. There in front of him was an attractive dark-haired woman. "I must have been dreaming." He muttered.

"Do you remember who you are?" She watched him intently.

"Stiles Stilinski."

She frowned at him and then looked around. Was this a trap? The only reason she kept calm was that he had smelt like her son, "like the deputy?"

"He's the sheriff now." Stiles paused for a moment. "Did you tell me your name?"

"Yes, I did it's Talia, Talia Hale. Do you know my son Derek? How's my family?"

Stiles felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know what to say. Was she around at the time of the fire? "Can you tell me where and when you were taken?" He then held up his hand, "I promise I am asking for a reason."

Talia just stared at him, something awful had happened, she knew it. "I was outside of my home; I was about to shift and go running. When I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then I woke up here."

Stiles had started to think about all the possibilities of what had happened the Hales were a family, a pack. "You'd better sit down." He waited for her to do so. "I'll tell you what I think happened and what I know."

"I just want you to tell me, Stiles. I understand it's going to be awful."

"Well, I guess it starts after you're taken, Mrs Hale–."

"Talia."

"What?"

"Please call me Talia." She smiled at him.

"Uh, okay, Talia." He smiled at her. "After you disappeared I am guessing the rest of your family got together to see if they could figure out where you were. The Argents had planned this out."

"The Argents? Why would that family come after me?"

"Well, Gerard and his daughter Kate."

"I know it's ridiculous to ask why that psychotic man wanted to capture me." She paused, took a deep breath. "Why did you have more of an emotional reaction with her name?"

"Derek, uh, Derek was seduced by Kate. She got him to trust her and after everything that happened with Paige he wanted to be honest. She used that information, I guess, to get you. That was then used to get everyone in the house. It was where she trapped them and set the building on fire. Peter was the only one to survive the fire. Derek and Laura weren't there."

"Peter, Derek and Laura survived?" She grabbed hold of any hope that she could and then noticed Stiles' face. This horror story wasn't over. "What else happened?"

"Peter was in a coma for years. One day Laura comes back to Beacon Hills. Derek doesn't hear from her, so he comes back searching. There's an alpha attacking and changing people, well a person."

"Laura's dead isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I should stop." At least keep it to a minimum.

"No, let's get it done with."

"This is really where I come into it. I drag Scott out and he gets attacked, and becomes a werewolf."

Talia stared at him. She could see his body language change, his tone and she could smell anger. "You're having problems with Scott?"

"That's another story. I should tell you Derek does not make a great first impression, no matter how attractive he is." Stiles mumbled the last part. He then blushed at Talia's smirk. "Stupid werewolf hearing. It turned out that Peter spent years reliving the fire, he uh killed Laura to get the alpha power so he could get revenge."

"He... he killed her." Talia started to cry. "My family…" She had pushed all the pain away until that moment.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles sat next to her.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him and just cried. The tears landed on his shoulder that slowly created a damp patch.

"My babies."

He just held her tightly and let her cry.

XXXXX

"Derek," Noah called out as he walked over to the other man.

"What is it, Sheriff?" He really hoped he wasn't going to be arrested again

"When was the last time you saw Stiles?"

"It was at the lacrosse game. That was the day that I last time I saw Erica and Boyd."

"I don't like that; it's too much of a coincidence."

"I agree." Derek paused for a moment. "Chris and Allison are okay, but I'm not so sure about Gerard."

"Really?"

"Just keep an open mind when it comes to him. Where do you think Stiles had gone originally?"

"I'd thought he'd gone to celebrate with Scott, but I asked him and he hadn't seen him either."

"If it has nothing to do with Allison, Scott wouldn't notice anything. Have you asked her or her father? Chris Argent would definitely notice anything unusual."

They both turn as people walking past are coughing badly.

"How are you feeling Derek?"

"I'm fine Sheriff, I have a strong constitution. What about you?"

"Fine, the office is starting to empty. Parrish has been a great help, taking extra duties. There is something strange about this flu epidemic."

"Yeah, there is." Derek looked around and noticed how many were actually ill. It couldn't be natural. He would have to go and see Deaton and find out what the vet knew. His gaze turned back to the Sheriff. "If I see, him or hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Derek." As much as he wanted to blame the young man he couldn't. Stiles complained about Derek, but also worried about him. It was clear he trusted him.

Derek's cell started to ring he frowned as he looked down at the unknown number. "Yes?" He asked cautiously listening. "What do you want Deucalion?" His mouth opened in shocked and glanced at the Sheriff. "Fine, where? Okay," with that he took a deep breath. "Sheriff we need to talk and it's going to be hard for you to believe."

"Is this about Stiles? Does this Deucalion have him?"

"Let's go back to your house; we'll need help, but not the sheriff's department, please."

"Fine, but I'd better get answers." Noah stalked away angrily, but his stomach knotted with worry.

XXXXX

Erica and Boyd just looked around and waited. Before they left they had doubts about Derek, but now they knew he would come for them. It was the kind of alpha he was. They felt so guilty about abandoning him when he needed them the most. If everything turned out okay they wouldn't do that again.

XXXXX

Noah just stared at Derek; his mind had halted as soon as werewolves had come up. He would've thought it was a joke until Derek had shifted.

"Scott's a werewolf, the Argents are hunters." He repeated.

"That's right. Deucalion can't be trusted but saying that he could've attacked me any time. He says he wants to talk about Erica, Boyd and Stiles."

"Let's go."

"Sheriff we'll need help. As much as I don't want to we need to ask Scott and Chris Argent for help."

"Do you trust them?"

"No matter what they feel about me, they'll help for Stiles."

"What happened between you and them?" Noah saw the pain and anguish on his face.

"It's a long painful story. I–."

"Don't worry about it son. If you ever need to talk you can come to me."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"It's Noah."

"Noah," Derek repeated with a small smile. "Let's get hold of Scott."

XXXXX

Allison stared at her boyfriend in horror, she turned to her dad who was about to say something When Scott and Isaac walked out.

"Did Scott refuse to help because he felt Stiles vanished due to jealousy?"

"Me being here didn't help. He still blames me, for well, everything."

"Because of your uncle?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Derek turned to Allison and Chris "I know you don't trust me, but–."

"Derek, it's what you did to my mother, but–."

"You'd rather she killed Scott?"

"Scott just said you killed her."

"He didn't explain what had happened?"

"What..." She turned to her father and could see by his face there was more to the story. "Dad? I need to know."

"I didn't find out until your mother had told me she'd been bitten. I still don't know the whole story, but I can guess what happened." Chris looked at Derek and indicated for him to tell what happened

"Your mother had Scott trapped, she'd had airborne wolfsbane and used it to try and kill him. I got involved. I wanted to help him, but the wolfsbane disorientated me. I was defending myself and I accidentally bit her. I would never bite someone who didn't want it. I would never want anyone to lose a mother, as I did."

Noah noticed how ill Chris looked and opened his mouth to ask what had happened.

"Not now Noah, please," Derek begged and the sheriff nodded.

"Gerard was going to use me." She couldn't call him grandfather.

"Allison?" Chris asked.

"He said he had a letter Mom wrote. It blamed everything on werewolves." She glanced over Derek; he had helped her, kept helping Scott. How could he bear to look at her, when people kept blaming him? "Derek, I–."

"Allison, please, now is not the time. We need to meet Deucalion and find out about Stiles, Erica and Boyd." He pushed it down but the thought of losing Stiles created a panic deep inside of him. Usually, he could ignore it, but with everything going on his emotions were raw. He'd pretended that he didn't care about the smart-ass, but he did, so very much. There was a connection between them. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Allison took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right we need to make sure they're safe."

"Okay, let's get everything together. We have no time to waste." Chris hoped everything turned out okay. Stiles might be a pain, but he actually liked the kid.

Noah nodded; they were going to get his son back he had to be positive about this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Nacole for her help

XXXXX

The armed group walked into the unused bank, they knew of the alpha and how dangerous the rest of the pack was. Derek stopped and looked around. Deucalion stood there and the rest of his pack next to him, all in human form. He nods to the side and there are Erica and Boyd, alive and unhurt.

"Where's Stiles? Where is my son?" Noah demanded.

Deucalion turned to the two young werewolves ''Tell them," he ordered.

"Gerard Argent had kidnapped us earlier in the day. He put us in a basement," Erica whispered as she forced back the tears.

Noah noticed Chris wince. "What is it?" Even as he asked he knew he would hate the answer.

"There were some power shortages, my father came in and said it had been happening all over. I was going over paperwork so I never noticed." Chris felt sick that his father had tortured teenage werewolves. What the hell had happened to Stiles then, he was human. Stiles was smart, sarcastic and at times, annoying, but still human.

"The next thing we know is Stiles arriving and Gerard beats him. He falls to the ground and there isn't any movement as they continue to kick him. When we were alone he groaned and then he moved. Stiles got up, freed us and then explained how he got there."

"How was that?" Derek asked, he felt sick and all he wanted to do was to go out and to search for him.

"Scott, he said that Scott had asked him to come here and talk to Mr Argent, I think he believed it was Allison's dad."

"I didn't ask to talk to Scott."

"No, that can't be true," Allison whispered he wouldn't have done that.

Chris wanted to argue but the words wouldn't come. It was something his father would do.

"That's what he told us and I believed him," Boyd added quietly.

"Scotty, oh how could you?" Allison whispered. She then noticed how everyone turned to her. "I knew Scott and Stiles were planning to meet. He then came to see me, I asked about that and was told Stiles was grounded."

"What?" Noah growled he was livid. Scott was the reason his son was missing and acted like he had no idea and it was just Stiles trying to get attention.

"He had no reason to lie. I think he told us so there was something to work with." Erica added.

"I don't remember Scott or my father ever being alone together. I have contacts that I could get the cell phone messages from Stiles, Scott, Gerard and Kate." Chris looked over at Noah ''You don't have any legal reasons to get them, I can. I also want to make sure that Stiles didn't manage to get a message out."

"If anyone could do it, it's him." His son was resourceful.

"You want to see if he sent a message to Scott don't you?" Allison asked quietly.

"I have to check, I want to see what else Scott said," Chris looked over at his daughter. "I can't see Stiles lying about this, not at that precise time."

"No, neither can I." She whispered it was clear she didn't know her boyfriend as well as she thought.

XXXXX

Stiles held Talia's hand as they walked back to camp. "Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski and this is Talia Hale."

Alby walked towards them. "I'd thought the monster had killed you."

"I was the monster," Talia smiled at him. Stiles had explained the rumours about her.

"I'm Alby." He glanced at her tattered clothes. "I think we have some clothes that will fit you." He then paused as her name clicked. "Talia Hale, the alpha?"

"Yes, I am. I was."

"It's an honour to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He saw the confused looks. "I'm a druid. I was training to be an Emissary. You were the alpha everyone wanted to work with." He then winced as he remembered what had happened. "Your family?" He heard about the death of the Hale's from others that had arrived.

"Stiles told me." She whispered.

"How do you know you're just human?" Gally sneered at Stiles.

"I'm from the same place as the Hale's and I know her son," Stiles looked around panic now setting in at the reality he was in. "How can I get out of here?"

"You can't," Alby replied sadly.

"I have to; I need to get back to my dad and D... "

Talia watched him and she was sure he was about to say her son's name. Why would he do that? There was something more going on.

"You're stuck here with us," Gally laughed, he loved saying that to people that rubbed him the wrong way. You had to get enjoyment from somewhere.

XXXXX

Scott was becoming very frustrated every time he tried to talk to Allison she just walked away. He even tried to talk to Mr Argent, but all he said was to leave Allison alone. Next, he attempted to have a conversation with Erica and Boyd, who were now hanging around his girlfriend. "Erica, Boyd, what's going on?"

"Going on?" Erica queried.

"Allison, what's going on with her? She won't talk to me." He snapped a growl erupted from deep within his throat.

"Stay away from us, which includes her too," Erica warned.

Boyd leaned in. "You'd better do as she says. If you carry on annoying us–."

"What Erica will hurt me?" Scott mocked.

"I'll hurt you before she does," Boyd whispered.

Scott couldn't believe that they were threatening him. Isaac didn't understand what was going on: It seemed everyone was avoiding Scott, well Erica, Boyd and Allison. Why wasn't he more worried about Stiles, his best friend.

"Isaac?" Scott growled as he stomped over. "Go talk to Erica and Boyd; find out what their problem is."

"What? Wh–."

"NOW, Isaac."

"Okay." The other werewolf had never talked to him like that. He wanted to know him what was going on though.

XXXXX

Erica looked up as Isaac walked over to them. She knew what would be asked, Scott was so predictable.

"Hi," Isaac smiled at his friends.

''Hey," The blonde werewolf grinned back.

"What's going on?"

"With what?" She replied.

"Scott."

The smile fell away. "Be very careful around him, being his friend is dangerous," Erica warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay away from Scott." She repeated.

Isaac watched as his two friends walked away. What had happened for them to think Scott was so dangerous?

XXXXX

"Well?" He demanded as soon as Isaac reached his side.

"They didn't say," He whispered.

"They wouldn't tell you why?" Scott asked again.

"No."

Scott narrowed his eyes; he could hear that Isaac was lying. "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing," with that, Isaac walked away.

XXXXX

Chris looked around at everyone. They were all at the Stilinski's house. "Scott had been in contact with my father. He wanted to see what Stiles knew, to beat him and send him back as a warning."

Erica cried. "We didn't want to leave him, but he insisted. Stiles said that our leaving would be the best thing. I'm so sorry."

Noah pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's okay, you did nothing wrong." He knew his son wanted to make sure Erica and Boyd were safe.

"I... how could Scott do that?" Allison had hoped that he'd had nothing to do with it.

Chris looked over at his daughter. "Gerard," he had to separate himself and his daughter from his father. They were no longer family. It was him and Allison. "He promised to allow Scott continuing to date you and would advise him on how to lead."

"I... "Allison couldn't believe it: Boyd walked over and hugged her.

Noah didn't know where this Scott had come from it was so far from the kid he had been.

"Where is Stiles now?" Derek needed to know where he was.

Noah glanced over at him and he could hear the worry in his voice. "He's okay Derek."

"He has to be." His eyes flashed red.

"It seems Gerard realised that Stiles could heal, that he had a great immune system." Chris tried to explain. It confused him.

"Why would they care about that?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." Chris sighed.

Just then the door opened and Melissa McCall stormed in. "What the hell is going on? Not only am I working all the hours under the sun because of the epidemic. I now have an upset son who says Stiles is turning everyone against him?"

Noah opened and closed his mouth he was so angry that the words wouldn't come out.

"Melissa, Scott's lying. He's..." Derek tried to explain.

"How could you say that?"

"We have text messages where Scott lied and sent Stiles to Gerard. Stiles is now missing." Chris held out the pieces of paper that showed all those messages.

She couldn't believe what she was reading, the tears starred fell. "Oh Stiles," She whispered.

XXXXX

Scott ran as fast as he could to the Stilinski's. His mom had rung him and told him she would find out what was going on. He stood by the door and heard his mum cried.

"How dare you upset my mom?" Scott yelled at Derek. "It's your entire fault; everything has gone wrong since you arrived."

Noah moved and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, Erica held the sheriff's hand and Boyd stood behind her. Allison placed a hand on Derek's arm; Chris' hand was on his other shoulder. Derek didn't know how to react with all this support.

"Scott, Derek has done nothing," Chris couldn't believe he wasn't taking any responsibility for what had happened.

Just then Isaac walked in and looked around; he just stood there and waited.

"Scott, we know what you did to Stiles," Erica whispered.

"Stiles is lying–."

Allison couldn't take any more. "Stiles is missing, we've read the text messages between you and Gerard." Tears fell down her face. "You still don't care that no one knows where your so-called best friend is. Stiles deserves so much more." She just turned and buried her head in Derek's chest.

He looked a little uncomfortable, but raised his arms and wrapped them around her.

Scott growled his eyes flashed amber. Melissa took a step forward so she was in front of her son. "Scott, stop. Is there anything more you can tell them so they can find Stiles?"

"No." He sulked, why was everyone turning on him, it wasn't his fault.

"You'd better not warn Gerard or Kate about this." Noah couldn't believe what was going on. "If my son is dead I will have you arrested."

Melissa opened her mouth to argue, but she could see the pain in his eyes. '"Let's go." She took hold of Scott's arm and pulled them out.

Isaac waited until they had left "Can I help?"

Allison pulled away and smiled at Derek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Derek took a deep breath and then started pace around the room. Everyone watched him; this wasn't the werewolf they knew. It looked like he would jump out of his skin.

XXXX

Talia watched as Stiles' foot tapped endlessly on the floor. She had seen how much he cared about her son. It was clear on his face when she mentioned Derek. Her chest felt tight thinking about everyone had to she'd lost. She forced back the tears, took a deep breath and concentrated on the young man next to her. The way he acted was so familiar to her.

"Did you know as a young boy Derek could fully shift like I can."

"He could? What happened?"

"When he was about five a hunter grabbed him," Talia glanced over at him.

Stiles knew that look. "It was Gerard, wasn't it?"

"Yes, they tried to force him to shift, but he fought them. I don't think he realised who the child was. I still don't think 'hunter' knows. We all went out searching as soon as we realised Derek was missing. I saw Gerard driving away. My baby boy was unconscious. He didn't remember anything that happened and from then on he couldn't fully shift."

"I'm sorry he went through that, he hasn't had an easy time of it," Stiles paused "Why are you telling me this?"

"Are you drawn to Derek? Is there something there you can't explain?"

"I, uh, I don't…"

"Please, I need you to be honest with me."

"I mean he is good looking and all, we argue a lot. Yeah, I'm drawn to him." Stiles looked down at the hem of his t-shirt and picked at a loose thread.

XXXXX

"Where are you, Stiles?" Derek whispered as he looked out of the window.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"I don't know something's different." He'd lost so many people in his life, but he'd never felt like this. He wasn't comfortable in his skin. "I need to find him."

The two of them waited for a moment, before going back to join the others. They all sat around watching the news. A warning flashed on the screen that people were now dying from this flu-type epidemic.

"Immune system," Derek whispered.

"What?" Erica asked.

"It can't be a coincidence. Gerard wanted someone with a great immune system and now we have an epidemic?"

"Son of a bitch," Chris muttered. "Did he create it or is he trying to save his ass?"

XXXXX

"Those of us that can fully shift are rare, but there's more to it."

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Derek was always meant to be an alpha. The power would come to him at some point, but," She paused. "it doesn't force anyone, everyone has free will, either person can say no." She rushed everything out.

"Talia, what are you trying to tell me?"

"When Derek finds a mate, it will be for life.

"You think Derek and I are mates?" His voice raised a few octaves.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Talia reached over and touched his arm. "Stiles?" She was a little concerned as he seemed to be frozen.

"Uh, can they be mates with a normal human?" He queried, he was still trying to deal with what she had just said.

"I don't think you are."

"Wait, what?"

"I think if you look back in your family tree there will be werewolves. It's obviously strong in you."

"Like The Force," he muttered, "uh, what if I don't want to be with Derek?"

She took a deep breath Talia knew it was just a question, but it hurt that this young man wouldn't say that. "It will wear off, eventually. You won't be forced into anything."

"Oh, I guess Derek and I have a lot to talk about." Stiles looked around. "We need to get out of here." The Hales needed to be reunited. Derek deserved this, he deserved happiness. Did Stiles make the grumpy werewolf happy?

XXXXX

Noah and the others waited for Chris to arrive, he had said there was news. They all looked up as the door opened. They had all searched and had found no evidence of Stiles. Allison had split up with Scott, and he still didn't understand why people were ignoring him. Hopefully, this would be something good.

"We received a message from Gerard and he's on his way back from 'hunter's' business."

There was a pause as Derek paced around the room. It was clear that something was on his mind. "We could use this," He blurted.

Noah stared at him. "Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" It would be something heroically stupid.

"I have the same feeling," Chris replied. "Derek –."

"Look we believe that Gerard took Stiles because he has a great immune system. If you tell him I was hurt and you're surprised how quickly I healed. You know how he hates me and my family, he'll grab me and I'll end up where Stiles is."

"There are so many problems with that plan. He could just kill you," Noah added.

"I have to do this I will do it with or without your help."

"I have an idea," Allison whispered and blushed when everyone looked at her.

"What is it, Allison?' Derek smiled encouragingly.

"I got a phone call from Gerard saying that he wanted to discuss mom. He said that he wasn't sure if I was ready. Dad can call him and say I'm becoming out of control, I'm no longer with Scott, and I'm training more and hating werewolves."

"What if he contacts Scott?" Boyd asked.

"Allison has already split up with him. We know he'll spin anything to make him look like the victim. Gerard has to know what Scott's like," Erica added.

"I could wait a few days and then tell him Allison attacked Derek. It amazed me how quickly the 'damn' werewolf had healed," Chris looked at Derek, who smiled in return. "I know some people, they have speciality trackers for long-distance and that are under the skin."

Noah sighed. "I'm still not sure."

"Noah, there must be more than just Stiles. We could end up helping others," Derek looked at him in the eyes.

"You had to go there didn't you?"

They all knew that the sheriff was a good man, who doesn't like the fact that not only his son but others could be in danger as well and he would want them out of where ever they were.

"Stiles would do it," Erica piped up.

"Stiles is a troublemaker, my son always has been," He took a deep breath. "Fine, but if there are any doubts during any of those calls, we stop it."

"If I feel Gerard is just going to try to kill Derek I'll call it off," Chris agreed, his family had done enough to the Hales he wasn't going to let the young alpha be murdered.

"Right let's get into more detail," Allison nodded at the others and they started to plan.

XXXXX

Two weeks later

"Derek, I've told Gerard you're in the preserve."

"Okay, thanks. It was a good thing that he had to stay away longer to build up our story."

"Very true, remember if he tries to key you get the hell out of there," Chris reminded him.

"I promise."

XXXXX

"Take care, Derek." Chris only hoped things worked out. He gripped hold of the burner phone. His hand hurt with how tight he was holding it.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Allison asked she didn't want another Hale dead at the hands of her family.

"Derek wanted to do this. He wants to find Stiles."

"Stiles better be alive," As she started to cry Chris pulled her into his arms. "How could Scott do this?"

"I don't know honey. I wish I did"

XXXXX

Newt walked over to stiles and sat next to him. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah, I do. I have to get out as here. My dad is by himself. Damn Argents." He paused. "Well a couple of them, the other two are okay."

"The hunters?"

"Yeah, the last place I remember was in a basement with Gerard Argent beating the crap out of me."

"But they only go after werewolves that deserve it."

"Gerard and Kate Argent are psychotic. I know they've attacked and killed innocent werewolves," Stiles noticed Newt frown. "What is it?"

"I'm a kitsune, Gerard was around checking up on some attacks."

"And?"

"It was around the time they took me. I remember, he said something odd?"

"What was odd?"

"He mentioned how well I healed."

"Your immune system," Stiles muttered and then noticed a confused look sent his way. "It's what Gerard said to me. Why does he want people with strong immune systems?" He stood and paced. "Why, why, why." He then halted. "The epidemic."

"What epidemic?"

"Out there at the moment, there's a flu-type epidemic. It's getting worse people have died. It can't be a coincidence. How do they test us?"

"Well, we sometimes wake up and have bruises."

"Wait, you don't remember falling asleep?"

"No, we awake on the ground, furniture, wherever you were."

"He's trying to find a way to protect himself," Stiles kicked a stone. ''Damn it." He yelled.

Talia looked over at stiles worriedly. "Stiles?"

"I'm fine." He called back.

"Do you think he is?" Alby asked

"He's got a lot going on. He's worried about family and friends." She looked at the cup in her hand and stared into the liquid. They had murdered her family to get to her. They abused her son for the same thing.

Stiles and Newt walked over and sat down near them.

"Are you okay?" Alby asked.

Talia knew he was talking about the death of her family. "I'm managing." Just then she heard the one called Newt laughing with Stiles. She turned to look at them it was clear that he was flirting.

"So are you dating anyone?" Newt asked.

Stiles looked over and smiled "It's complicated, there is someone. Derek is... "His voice faded as he thought about his sourwolf, Derek was his. They belonged together, ever since Talia had mentioned the mate thing, the more right it felt.

"Hopefully, you'll continue to stay here with us and not go back into the woods," Alby felt a monumental relief as having someone like Talia with them. She was an experienced and well-respected leader.

They all stand as a very familiar sound echoed around them. It was the cage and it was coming up. Would it be with or without a person?

XXXXX

A man stared at one monitor. They had to have a few days to acclimatise before they started the testing again.

XXXXX

"Derek," Stiles yelled as soon as he saw who it was.

Newt tried to stop him. "Stop!"

It froze Talia to the spot. It was her son, her baby boy. Stiles reached the side of the cage. He reached out to touch the unconscious man's arm. Suddenly eyes opened and flashed red. Derek growled, and slammed into Stiles and pushed him to the ground. He shifted and raised his hand.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It was hours later they sat next to an unconscious Derek; Talia had knocked out her son. She had got to him before he hurt Stiles.

"He's grown so much, and looks like his dad."

"Does he?" My dad says I remind him of my mom."

"What's he doing here?" She turned to look at Stiles. "It can't be a coincidence."

"You think he's here because of me?"

"I do, especially as I think he's connected to you."

"Oh the mating thing," Stiles sighed, "to be honest he would try and help anyway. He came through and tried to help me even we weren't friends."

"So, he's a wonderful man?"

"Well he's grumpy," Stiles smiled at her. "Yeah, he is. I don't know him that well, personally like. Most of our interactions were of the life and death type of thing."

"You might have plenty of time now."

"Oh, I'm not giving up of trying to get out of here. I'm hoping Derek being here was part of a plan." He whispered.

Talia nodded she hoped this was true and still found it hard to believe Derek was here she reached out and stroked his face.

XXXXX

Chris walked into the Stilinski home; it had been so long for this piece of news. The world was becoming hell. The epedemic had killed millions of people. Riots had broken out, it scared people. It had escalated so quickly, everything had spiralled out of control. He knew that his father had done this. He was the one who caused this epidemic and had been spending years trying to save his own life. He'd found this out as he researched into his father's dealings more and more. The further he delved the more horrified he had become.

Noah looked up, his face was haggard. There had been so many deaths in the Sheriff's department, and the people of Beacon Hills had gone crazy. Some of the deputies that had lived had decided there was no point in fighting crime. He was lucky that he had Jordan Parrish, the fact he was a hellhound helped immensely. He was so thankful for the world of the supernatural and those involved in it. He had help, there was Chris and Allison, and of course, the werewolves. His son was missing and now Derek was gone, they were always on his mind. Scott drove him crazy he still seemed not to care about Stiles, but the fact Allison wasn't interested in being with him, or even talking to him. They helped protect the Sheriff's station and their homes

"It looks like they're stopped." Chris immediately said as he walked over.

"Really? Are you sure?" They had stopped so many times, but after a few hours or days they moved on. The more Derek was with them the I more Noah worried about the young man.

"Yes, they've spent more time at this place. I checked for the vehicle and that's moved on."

"We need to get to Derek, no matter what," Noah hated to think what they had put him through. It had been months, they couldn't wait any longer.

"I agree." You need to stay here–."

"But–."

"Noah," Chris placed a hand on her shoulder "The people here still need you, they trust you."

He nodded. "Okay, but be careful." The two men had become close, they were different in so many ways, but were alike in others. They both had been through so much.

"I promise," Chris reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

XXXXX

Jackson walked through the streets. He'd received a message from Danny, who needed his help.

"Jackson." A voice yelled

"Not now Scott, I need to find Danny."

"Don't ignore me, what have you heard?"

Jackson turned and looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"No one's talking to me."

"Seriously, everything is falling apart. It doesn't matter if no one is talking to you." Lydia had left with her mother. He didn't know where she was. His parents had travelled abroad, and hadn't been able to make it back. All he had was Danny, his best friend.

"Jackson," Danny called out as he came out from an ally.

"What happened?" He ran over and noticed all the bruises on his face

"Some guys robbed me."

"Let's get you out of here." There was one place he could go. "Are you coming?" Jackson asked.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Where do you think?"

"I can't." He hated the way the Sheriff looked at him and it was so difficult not being with Allison.

"Fine." He took hold of Danny helped him as they headed towards the sheriff's home.

XXXXX

Noah walked over and helped Danny as soon as they walked into the house. "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine Sheriff, just some idiots trying to rob me. They heard Jackson and…uh, ran away."

"Scott was there asking what was going on." Jackson added he knew questions were coming their way. "I asked if he wanted to come here, but he doesn't like the way you, understandably, look at him." The werewolf sighed. "He hasn't changed with everything going on, it's still all about him and what he wants. No matter what we think of him his abilities could still help protect people."

"As much as I want to hurt Scott he would still be welcome here. This is not the time for differences." Noah smiled at Jackson. "Stiles would never believe the change in you."

Jackson opened and closed his mouth as Danny laughed, and winced at the pain in his side.

"Let's get you sorted out Danny."

"Yes sir." He replied quickly.

XXXXX

Derek groaned and moved. He'd been drugged, tested on and moved so much he'd lost track of time. He forced his eyes open and then froze.

"I'm seeing things." He whispered desperately trying to control his breathing. "This is a dream." It was that or he was dead.

"Hi, Sourwolf," Stiles moved so he was next to Talia.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Okay, now it's a nightmare." He then remembered why he was here and ran his eyes over Stiles' body.

"I'm fine,"

"Derek?" Talia knew it was a lot to take in. Stiles had told her ear a lot of what had happened. She couldn't blame her son being nervous to see her. He'd thought everything was his fault.

Slowly the young werewolf got to his feet. ''Mom, is it really you?"

"Oh my sweet baby boy." She pulled him into her arms and gripped him. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I wasn't around."

Derek pulled back, his eyes watery. "It's my entire fault." He pushed out the words, guilt still ate at him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It… how did you end up here?"

"Stiles, he's come up with a theory."

"Of course he has," Derek smiled, for the first time in a while he felt at ease, even with everything that was going on.

Stiles ducked his head and blushed.

"There is something else the two of you need to discuss." Talia needed Derek to understand.

"Later," Stiles yelped. "Yes, much later. Let me tell you about my theory first."

Newt stood and watched them. He didn't like the way Stiles looked at the newcomer. Gally was next to him, but he was eyeing the gorgeous man that had just woken. Things had become more interesting here.

XXXXX

Allison had her guns strapped to her thighs; knives were attached to her belt, her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She patrolled and helped the sheriff.

"Allison," Scott called out

"Not now Scott"

"I'm sorry; I want to help find Stiles. I feel guilty and want to do what I can and I miss you."

They had teamed Erica up with Allison and walked behind him and she shook her head. .

"We have to carry on with our rounds," Allison walked away with the blonde werewolf leaving an unhappy Scott McCall behind.

"He lied about everything except for missing you."

"Let's get back to Noah's." Her dad and the Sheriff had become close and that was one reason she used his name. It took some time to get used to. Everyone else still called him Sheriff even though he'd given the permission to use his name. The two of them headed back to what they considered home, the Stilinski house.

XXXXX

Jordan looked up as Allison and Erica walked in "The tracker's stopped."

"Really? I hope Derek is okay." Allison hated the idea that he could've lived through so much horror and pain since he left. "He has to be with Stiles."

"He is and we'll rescue them." Isaac added.

"Let's get planning" Chris called out they all sat together and started to work out the last details of the rescue plan. They had come up with many solutions over the last month; they hoped that they had covered most of the situations that might arise.

XXXXX

Derek had lost track of time, but it was spent time with his mother. Every moment was joy; it was something he never believed he would have again. She was keeping something from him and so was Stiles. Every time she tried to bring up 'something he should know' Stiles would appear glare at her and then change the conversation. It was getting to where he would demand what the hell they were hiding. His gaze fell onto Newt, he didn't like the way he always wanted to be around Stiles. It was something that needed to end and soon.

XXXXX

"Hey Stiles," Newt moved so he was next to him.

''Hi Newt."

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Together, uh just the two of us."

Stiles frowned at him, and then it clicked "Oh, together!" He waved a hand between the two of them. "I like you, but just as a friend." This was something he never expected to say. He knew Newt liked him, but hoped that it could just remain as friendship.

"Are you sure? I–."

"Yes, I am." He and Derek hadn't talked about the mate thing, but he couldn't imagine wanting to be with anyone else.

XXXXX

"Talia, could you please ask Stiles to keep this 'escape' talking to a minimum. He keeps getting the others worked up. This 'tracker' story isn't helping things. He needs to accept that this is home now. He should be grateful that he's alive and that you and your son are reunited." Alby sighed; Stiles had caused a lot of trouble. He would leave and search the woods. He'd figured out when who 'they' were.

Alby refused to believe that it was Gerard Argent; it couldn't be they were a well-known hunter family and they had the code. Stiles experimented with different things to find out how they were tested. Stiles worked it out that it was in the food. He'd not eaten and hidden out and saw that these small guns came out from the ground and then people via helicopters arrived. Whatever they were given wiped memories. It was why no one remembered the scientists. It made no difference to Alby they were still stuck here. He was on the verge of putting Stiles in the 'cage' for breaking their rules. At first it gave people hope, it perked them up a little, but now more arguments had started. The harmony they had disappeared

"You don't believe my son about the tracker?" Talia enquired her voice soft, but with laced with coldness.

"It doesn't matter we aren't getting out of here. Stiles needs to stop causing trouble. If he doesn't get in line we must kick him out. "I don't want to, but we have rules."

"I will help Stiles and my son get out of here. No one will stop us. If Stiles is kicked out Derek and I will go with him. I survived in those woods for years. We could do that, don't threaten us," Talia held up her hand. "I will ask them to only discuss it with Derek and myself unless something new happens. I'll also get him to do the work they assign him."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He wanted them to stop discussing escaping completely, but this was the best he was going to get.

XXXXX

Gally hated Stiles. He acted like he was so smart, and the sarcastic comments he kept throwing his way were annoying the hell out of him. Newt followed him like a puppy. Alby let him get away with a lot. The 'Talia Hale' treated him like one as her kids and the thing he really hated was that Derek only had eyes for that pain in the ass. Gally knew he would be a better choice. He had to prove that too Derek that he was a better choice. He walked out of the hut. He's eyes narrowed as he watched what was going on. Derek couldn't tear his eyes as Stiles and Newt.

"Derek." He called out and he smirked as all eyes turned to him. This would show everyone.

"Yes." The dark haired werewolf sighed but before anything else could be said a soon as Gally reached his side he gripped either side of Derek's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Stiles froze he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He needed to get away and headed to the woods.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled it took a moment before he could free himself. Then all they heard was Stiles scream.

TBC


End file.
